skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MercuryMech
--------- Hi, welcome to Skies of Arcadia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Soldier (Valuan) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:59, 2 April 2009 --------- Yo, I'm the one who's been pokeing around cleaning up some articles, rewording them, blah blah. Just wanted to congradulate you on a hell of a job! I'm honestly impressed, and cant wait to see more of your stuff. I'm the one that made the "expedited ability" chart... So glad to see that there's a hardcore fan base out there for skies still :) Basically (if it's not totally obvious already) i'm planning on just pokeing around and cleaning up and adding to whatever happens to fall in my lap. I might make some pages if/when i have the time, but all i can really do is writing, no images and stuff i'm not so adept at doing that. keep it up! :) for now; ~Call me Q :Thanks; every little bit helps. --MercuryMech 05:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) --------- Hello! Thanks for helping me out a bit on the Lunar Blessing page. I wanted to try to fill in the gaps for those pages myself, but it's really nice to have someone helping out. Thank you very much. :) -Yink No problem. And welcome to the Skies of Arcadia Wiki. :) --MercuryMech 09:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Recruitment Hello, my name is Tony Nguyen, the webmaster of (the stagnant) Ares Arcadia, Mars Arcadia, and Gallery Arcadia. I couldn't help but notice that you're regularly active on this site, and I was wondering how indepth your wiki code knowledge is. I've decided to take all the content from Ares Arcadia and Mars Arcadia, 2 sites divided by region to avoid translation issues in how I envisioned on how to create a site, but I've realized that having it in one coherent wiki instead of having to juggle between 2 sites to get the info you want is a bit of a drag on the visitor's part. Once I'm done with that, I'll probably repurpose Ares Arcadia and Mars Arcadia to feature other Arcadia related content, probably having one of them feature official downloads and wallpapers and one with fanstuff like the model convertor or something, stuff that isn't really appropriate for wiki information. I don't know if this is against wikia.com's regulations to say this, but I would prefer to host the wiki on another server that's not on wikia.com, and I already have it set up but things such as templates and infoboxes and learning new code just for wiki coding is daunting, and I was wondering if you were knowledgable enough about these to assist me on building this wiki. I would like to create a wiki that can stand with the likes of wowpedia.org or zeldawiki.org. If you have Skype and this is something you are interested and knowledgeable in, you can contact me with my Skype Name cuckooguy. 05:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :First off, I apologize for not responding sooner; I've just been very busy recently. Anyways, I am intrested in your idea and I don't think it would be a problem hosting the wiki on another server. However I don't have access to Skype, so there another way to contact you? --MercuryMech 00:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Hey there, it's me Tony Nguyen. Well, I've started to ramp up my activity on my wiki that I'm creating, go ahead and check it out at http://www.esoarcadia.org, since you don't have Skype you'll have to like make a talk page or sign up for the forums or something if my project is something you're still interested in lol 09:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Your Awesome. Hey It's Cloudstrifecomplete. I'm really happy Vyse is appearing in Sonic racing transformed. I was about to add it here in his wiki but you already did! Thanks! I'm glad there are many others still loving Vyse and SoA! And keeping up with it! Still hoping for SoA2 and many more games with Vyse. Anyways Can't wait to buy my copy to race the skies with him! Keep up the awesome work bro! 04:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey man. You probabaly seen me make many edits to Vyse channel. The valkyria chronicles 1 and 3. the images. and the new game he is in right now. Well I am having trouble uploading these pics here on the wiki so I will leave them in your hands. Nevermind By giving them to you they were posted in pics haha. Sorry and thanks. Can I get you to create a section under skills called S-move? I'll provide the discription if need be. thanks! -J Edits to Lunar S.Moves Thanks for adding Categories to my Lunar S.Move pages, I forgot all about that OmegaXicor (talk) 09:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the welcome I am currently playing "Skies of Arcadia Legends" (after many years searching for it) and i noticed that the Anguila Image is missing, so i decided to take a picture during the fight. I'm sorry for the low quality. I'll count on you if i have any problem with the edits. Have a nice day HI. I recently made a change to the "Soltis" page on this wiki. I don't know why you changed it back, but there is most certiantly an enemy with the name "Susceptor" in the "Soltis Tower" resembling a boss (mini boss) with the quick introduction before battle. Edit: Just noticed the "Guardian" entry to the page, and thereby I withdraw my statement. But mabye you should change "Guardian" to "Susceptor" (my version of the game is PAL Skies of Arcadia: Legends for the Gamecube.) Just a thought. Sorry for the trouble. - The Man With The Bowler Hey Mercury, figured I'd better leave a pleasantry seeing as you're admin and all. I plan on spending lots of time adding to the wiki here once i get my gamecube back in a week or two. I'll spend time filling in the items, equipment and regions which seem to be, for the most part, not on the wiki at all. Have a good one. - Isyrok JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Pew pew, comrad! Love SOA since i was in mid school. I love google translatte also ;D. Thnx for youre job, man. I will update SOA section wikia more and more. Will record videos of magic and other. Have a sh*ty PC but i will do my best. Greatings from Ukraine! See ya! P.S. This is my first expirience of publishing on wiki. So i will be thankfull for any constructive feedback!Sash go (talk) 14:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Question on Accessory Pages Hi! I was wondering if on the accessories articles you would prefer the flavor text for the item to be at the top in quote form? If so, I'll go edit those pages to make them more uniform in format, and if there's any other problem on the pages I've created, I'd be happy to fix it! Thank you! Team5Ds (talk) 19:08, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, please; I've already done a few of them for you (I got up to the Throkryn’s Scale). Other than that, I don't see any problems. Thanks for all the work you've done on the wiki. --MercuryMech (talk) 07:30, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll go fix those up now and use that format from now on, thank you! :::Team5Ds (talk) 17:26, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing Galcian, didn't know how to do it can you also please fix Ramirez there is the same problem after my edit sorry for the trouble 03:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Tripple-A(don't have a wiki account ^^) Template:Pistols needs fixing, How? Hi, When I joined you said to ask you about anything I wasn't sure on, I edited the pages for Gilder's weapons and added the "Template:Pistols" but it doesn't have a proper link to Gilder's Own and Warrior's Pistol. How do I edit a template? OmegaXicor (talk) 17:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) hey! thanks. I've been on this wikia before, but cant for the life of me remember the account info -- so i made a new one. I'll be adding the sigils images to all the lists of magics. WONDERFUL wikia by the way. Big fan of the game! Iamtheshort1 (talk) 06:16, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Is there a reason that Characters appears twice in the Wiki-navigation? Wouldn't make more sense to remove Category:Characters|Characters Vyse Aika Fina Drachma Gilder Enrique from the Skies of Arcadia section since the separate Characters section is bigger? Chimera-gui (talk) 02:21, August 4, 2015 (UTC)